survivorusafandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Byman
|hometown=Boston, Massachusetts |occupation=Law Student |season= Island of the Idols |tribe= |placement=19/20 |challenge=1 |votes=7 |days=6 |twitter=mollybymolly |instagram=mollybyman }}Molly Byman is a castaway from Survivor: Island of the Idols. Very early on Molly was able to use her charm and likability to build relationships with most of her tribe. This soon became seen as a threat by some of her tribe mates, causing her to be blindsided at her first tribal council. Biography Age: 27 Hometown: Boston Current residence: Durham, North Carolina Occupation: Law Student Hobbies: Running, skiing, biking, hiking, reading, board games, traveling, and balling out for delicious meals. Pet peeves: Being unwantedly touched, heavy breathing, slow walkers and slow talkers, people who are unprepared at airport security, rule-breakers, and the assumption that men and women can't be platonic friends. Three words to describe you: Competitive, resilient, and vibrant. What accomplishment are you most proud of? Teaching middle school for five years. Thanks to the two schools where I taught, my two incredible department heads, and my 400+ impressive students, I'll forever be that person who says that teaching was the hardest but most rewarding job she's ever had. Who or what is your inspiration in life? My family. I am the oldest of four and the oldest of my 13 first cousins, and we all genuinely enjoy each other's company. My family inspires me to take on new challenges, but also to remain grounded, remember my roots, and to be someone they can be proud of. I have the confidence to do things like go on Survivor because of the stability and love both my parents have provided and continue to provide. What's one thing we wouldn't know from seeing a photo of you? My all-time favorite TV protagonist is Lindsay Weir from Freaks and Geeks. Also, I can read tarot cards. Which Survivor contestant are you most like? Parvati (who is the most obvious selection that everyone strives to be) because she was charming as she was being manipulative. She allowed herself to be grouped into a "dumb girl alliance" but controlled the social situation throughout. I also relate to Wendell. Like Wendell, I am able to remain emotionally neutral and find humor in stressful or irritating situations. What's your primary motivation for being on Survivor? I have wanted to compete on Survivor since I first watched Elisabeth Filarski jump off that cliff in the Australian Outback. Now that it's happening (!!!), I keep reminding myself that the show is for money and not just an adventure. I want a behind-the-scenes look at the show I love, and I want to test my mind, body, and social prowess. The opportunity to graduate law school with zero debt is a bonus. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I am smart, strong, and not annoying. Discomfort and being dirty don't bother me. I can fit in anywhere and form relationships with anyone. Being an oldest child and being a teacher taught me how to manage chaos, how to be adaptable and considerate to others' needs, and how to use subtle powers of persuasion to get people to do what I want. https://www.cbs.com/shows/survivor/cast/216250/ ''Island of the Idols'' Island of the Idols History Voting History